Golden Couple
by Perseus12
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rose of Versailles_ and it belonged to _Ryoko Ikeda_.

**Pairing:** Oscar François de Jarjayes x Rosalie Lamorlière

**Author's Note:** This is my first yuri/futa scene.

**Summary:** What if instead of André being Oscar's love interest and through fate Oscar's love interest was Rosalie after a sparring swords between them. Find out what love life would be like now for Oscar.

**-X-**

It was morning in the European nation of France.

(Jarjayes Mansion - Oscar's bedroom)

Oscar François de Jarjayes was still asleep in her bedroom, she was tired of her royal duties to the French Royal Family, the House of Bourbon. As Commander of the Royal Guard, she was nicely wrapped around the warm bed covers. She felt the rays of the sun shining down upon her, Oscar hide her head underneath, she covers her head while wanting to sleep more.

There was a soft knock on Oscar's door. Oscar didn't answer the person was knocking on her door. The door open as Oscar heard a voice spoke her name.

"Lady Oscar, are you up?" The voice spoke.

Oscar open her eyes peek her head out from the covers to see who called her out. It was Rosalie Lamorlière, who was the one who was called her name.

"Your mother and father are having their morning meal. They're waiting you to join them."

"Morning Rosalie. I'll be there in a second." Oscar replied to her. Rosalie nod her head, closing the bedroom door leaving Oscar to change. As she closed the door, she stand behind at the door for moment as her face glowed bright red while seeing her awake.

"_Lady Oscar is really beautiful like the sun rays sparkles her golden hair."_ Rosalie thought commently about her (Oscar) as she walk away at Oscar's room.

Oscar let out a loud yawn as she got out of bed. Oscar stretched her body straight while yawning.

"Wonder what they have for breakfast?" Oscar wonders.

(Dining Room)

As Oscar entered the dining room to see her family: her father; François Augustin Regnier de Jarjayes the General of the French Royal Army , and her mother; Lady Marrianne de Jarjayes the Lady-in-Waiting to Her Royal Majesty the Queen, Marie Antoinette, along with Oscar's childhood friend, André Grandier along with his Granny Mere and Rosalie there standing sides at the table. Oscar took her seat down one chair away from parents.

"Good morning father, good morning mother, good morning André, good morning granny, good morning Rosalie." Oscar greeted them respectfully.

The servants come into the room holding the plates of their meals. From freshly made eggs, bacon, and many others. Oscar looked at her plates loving what she was gonna have for breakfast.

Everyone soon start enjoying their meals once their good had arrival. Oscar started to eat her breakfast meal.

_Five-Ten Minutes later_

After everyone finished their breakfast meal. They rose up on their chairs and they're going to do their royal duties for the Royal Family of France. Her father, General François Augustin Regnier de Jarjayes received a message by the King, Louis XVI of France, to come at the Versailles; her mother was invited by her closest friends to a tea party by the queen; her childhood friend was doing his job duty at the stables for the horses and while granny helped the servants picked up the dishes and doing their part of the mansion.

While Rosalie waited her Lady Oscar to do some studies with her as for Oscar. Well, she's having three days of off-duty by order of the Queen. She tried decline it, but the Queen already said it to her and finally she follwed her queen's order. While her Vice-Commander, Victor Clement de Girodelle, is taking care the chain-of-command of the French Royal Guard at palace while she's having off-duty.

(Jarjayes Mansion - Courtyard)

_Clang _

_Clang_

_Clang_

Oscar and Rosalie both wearing fencing saber-sword attire as they sparring swords each other so one of them may never injured/hurt. Oscar taught Rosalie how to used swords and guns so she may have to defend herself from danger. Rosalie was educated by the Jarjaye family so she may have knowledge.

The reason why Rosalie was doing the sparring now was to help to increase her skills in combat, and in the increase of her flexibility while at the same time keeping her control high as well.

_One Hour later_

_Clang_

As the last clash between them. Both of them stand straight look each other's eyes then bow respectfully as they panted, sweat, and tired of their saber-sword sparring.

"Pant! . . . Alright. . . pant! . . . Rosalie. . . pant! . . . that's. . . pant! . . . enough. . . pant! . . . for. . . pant! . . . today. " Oscar panted said tiredly as she saw her was getting tired too.

"Thank. . . pant! . . . you. . . pant! . . . Lady. . . pant! . . . Oscar. . . pant! . . . for. . . pant! . . . the. . . pant! . . . sparring." Rosalie said it tiredly.

"Wanna joined the bath with me, so we get refreshing from our spar." Oscar invited Rosalie to the bath as Rosalie's face turned bright red like Christmas tree then she replied to her. "Yes, I accept it."

"Good, I'll see you at the bath, Rosalie." Oscar turned around then walk back to the mansion. As Rosalie watched at Oscar's back, she squeel while bouncing of joy that Lady Oscar and her will bathe together.

(Bathing Room)

_**Enter: Lemon scene**_

The bath was prepared warm water and steam a little. Oscar had change her clothes to nothing but a towel covering her body. While Rosalie was wearing only a towel that covers up her body.

"Relax, Lady Oscar. Please remove your towel." She said. Oscar did as Rosalie ask. Oscar sat down in the warm waters of the pool inside the room while doing so she removes her towel. Oscar felt Rosalie's arms rubbing her shoulders to make her more relax.

It was a bit difficult for Oscar to relax as she was naked, and there was a beautiful busty woman rubbing her shoulders while her breasts were right above her head. Oscar was trying her best not to get a hard on in front of Rosalie.

"Do you have someone you love, Lady Oscar?" Rosalie's question made Oscar relaxes a bit more with less sexual problems.

Oscar thought back and said. "I don't really have anyone for me. There's one who admitted her love for me. But I don't feel the same for her she's my friend a really good friend."

"You really do believe that no one will love you?" Rosalie grew worry.

"I was never taken seriously in any men from noble families I mostly grew up as heir to my father. My mother and granny who took care of me while I was little girl. I never knew what a man's love is like or how it feels to be loved by another or anything."

"That's why you hold your friendship with André so tightly."

Oscar sigh with her eyes close "Yes. I always like his courage when we were kids but now I see him as my brother and a friend the same as Fersen. I just once for want to forget and go on with my life. I know my family want my goal to bring glory to the Jarjaye family, I don't want to see them sad or disappointment that's the last thing I want to see."

Rosalie grab Oscar by her jaw-line and turn her head upward "Let me help you, Lady Oscar." Oscar felt Rosalie's lips touched her. As Oscar felt Rosalie's soft beautiful lips.

"Rosalie, I. . ."

"No more talking." Oscar nod her head.

Rosalie removed her towel showing her full view of her naked beautiful body. Oscar was feeling bit embarrass, but felt honored that Rosalie was willing to help Oscar forget at least make her worries go away or give her what she never had the feeling of being loved by another.

Rosalie's breasts were perfectly soft and firm and large for her breasts size was Double D-Cupped, both Oscar and Rosalie share the same cup sizes. But Oscar's looked larger and Rosalie's look more round.

Rosalie joined Oscar in the pool. Oscar felt Rosalie's lips touched her lips once more. Oscar place her hands upon Rosalie's lovely hips. Rosalie reached her right hand underneath the pool to grab Oscar's penis. (A/N: That's right viewers. Oscar is a futanari) Rosalie made a purring sound letting Oscar know she likes what she has.

"Rosalie. . . ah. . ." Oscar started to moan with pleasure in her voice. Oscar felt Rosalie right hand stroking her penis to her full hardest. Rosalie pushed Oscar to the edge of the pool where she backed her up to sitting on the edge of the pool.

Rosalie gasp when she saw Oscar 's penis pop out from the water, throbbing hard it was. Oscar was big for her age around the seven to eight inches thick looking it was. Rosalie place her breasts between Oscar 's penis and began stroking them up and down while she licked the head of her penis slowly.

"Ahhhh. . . Rosalie. . . ahhhhh." Oscar pushed her head back while moaning.

Rosalie took Oscar's penis deeply into her mouth while still giving tit-job her penis. Rosalie bobbing her head up and down her bobs became faster with each bob after one another.

"Rosalie, I-I'm gonna." Oscar giving out her warning she was about to cum.

Rosalie stop, what she was doing and turned around facing to the other edge of the pool with her back turned and her beautiful arse expose to Oscar.

Rosalie reached between her legs and expose her wet dripping pussy to Oscar as the young Jarjaye stared at Rosalie's pussy. Seeing how pink and beautiful it looked, it was giving a throbbing look waiting to be taken by the right one this pure fruit of Jade was offering to Oscar.

"Come on, take my forbidden fruit."

"Forbidden fruit?" Oscar looked confuse at her.

"I am pure." Rosalie had a small blush line across her face.

"You're a virgin?" Oscar chuckled a little and went over to her Rosalie. As she grab hold of Rosalie's lustiest hips. Rosalie felt the head of Oscar's penis rubbing against the entertains of her pussy. Rosalie couldn't hold it much longer, she needed the touch of a half-man and half-woman and that Oscar was her beloved man.

"Being an aristocrat and a commander for the royal family. I've never came to find the one who was brave enough to make me a full woman." Rosalie explain as she could feel her heart racing. Rosalie could feel Oscar's heart was beating just as fast as hers was.

"I'll be gentle, Rosalie."

"I know you will." Rosalie looked back to kiss Oscar deeply, as Oscar felt Rosalie's tongue entered his mouth. Oscar thrusts her penis deeply inside Rosalie's pussy. Oscar started with slow but deep thrusts.

Rosalie's breasts bounces forward and back meeting with Oscar's thrusts. The pool was dripping with red colors as Rosalie felt her inner walls being broken by Oscar. Oscar couldn't believe the pleasure and feeling of taking a woman's virginity and the feeling of her pussy gripping her penis tightly.

"More, yes, more!" Rosalie moaned as her arse slap back against Oscar's penis meeting with her thrusts as the sound of water splash follow by the wet sounds of Rosalie's pussy meeting with Oscar's penis.

"Rosalie, I love this…thank you Rosalie." Oscar thrust harder which made Rosalie moan loudly.

Rosalie chuckle with a lusty smile "You're welcome and thank you, Lady Oscar."

"Don't thank me just yet Rosalie." Oscar grinned.

"Ah yes, we're just getting started, oh yes, deeper pound it deeper." Rosalie begged.

Rosalie's pussy started to tighten up quick as she was almost there. She was about to have her orgasm and she was gonna cum hard. Oscar felt it she was ready to unleash her love juice within Rosalie's inner walls. Oscar place her hands on the edge of the pool as Rosalie place her hands over her as the two hold one another hands tightly.

And without warning both had orgasms at the same time unleashing their lustful moans. Rosalie felt Oscar's thick hot sperm being dump deeply inside her pussy with this amount she would surely be with child.

Both were sweaty and just had their world rock hard but worth it in the end.

"Wow, I'm surprise of your skills."

"Yeah, I guess what Kama Sutra books weren't a waste after all." Oscar laughed a little.

"To lose my innocents to you, I am grateful."

"Is it because of my stamina, Rosalie?" Oscar said it to her as Rosalie shook her head.

"No, because you're a Jarjaye, France's greatest commander. I am glad that I'm with you, Lady Oscar." Oscar couldn't help but smiled at Rosalie.

"Lady Oscar, you're getting hard again." Rosalie felt her beloved was getting hard inside her.

"I know _my_ _dear_." She chuckle with a pervy smile.

_One Hour later_

"That's it my Lady Oscar fucked my tight pussy?! That's it Lady Oscar cum in me!" Rosalie gave out a long drawn of moan. After a few minutes both cried their become-to-lovers names as they both came to climax, drenching the pool in their fluids.

_**End: Lemon scene**_

Both of them were sweating for their sex session as they rested each other. Oscar looked at Rosalie while she's holding her right arm and rested at her shoulder.

"Rosalie." Oscar called her name as Rosalie rose her head and look at her (Oscar). "Yes, Lady Oscar."

"Do you still remember the night that I met you the second time." Oscar asked her as Rosalie recalled the night, that day her mother was killed by carriage of a noble woman, theDuchess of Polignac, who hasn't apologize for what she did. Before she dies, her mother tells her that she is not her real child, and that her real mother was someone called 'Martine Gabrielle'. She is comforted by Bernard Chatelet, a news reporter who promises to help her whenever she needs it. Swearing to avenge her mother's death, she heads towards Versailles, and mistakes Madame Marianne de Jarjayes for Polignac. Oscar foils her attempt to stab the Madame.

"Yes." She answered to her as she was beet red blushing for embarassing. After hearing her story, Oscar takes her in as her protege so she could enter the royal court and avenge her mother.

"Rosalie, there is something I must confessed to you." Oscar said.

"What is it to confessed, Lady Oscar?" Rosalie really wanted to know for what she's going to say? Oscar looked straight to Rosalie's beautiful eyes and said it to her.

"I love you." Oscar finally confessed it to for Rosalie. As Rosalie's eyes wide as she was shocked for what she said to her. "What about the person that you mentioned it?"

"That person is _you_, Rosalie." Oscar said it to her lover as her (Rosalie) eyes even wider. "I love you truly, my Rosalie."

Rosalie's heart beat racing as her Lady Oscar confessed her true love for her. "I love you too, Lady Oscar." She confessed the same of her love to Oscar.

"Rosalie call me, my real name please." Oscar said to Rosalie to call her name since Oscar want her lover to know each other as Rosalie smiled and replied to her. "Yes, Oscar." She said it to her lover's name.

Oscar kissed Rosalie passionately of love deeply as Rosalie shed tears and kissed her lovers back then wrapped each other's bodies as they become the official: _Golden Couple_.

**-x The End x-**

**-X-**


End file.
